<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>touch has a memory by xxxtabix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070258">touch has a memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix'>xxxtabix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Canon Compliant, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, GTOP, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Kinktober 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxtabix/pseuds/xxxtabix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong loves Seunghyun’s hands. It’s that simple.</p><p> </p><p>[Day 13: Hands]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seunghyun | T.O.P./Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober 2020/21 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>touch has a memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jiyong loves Seunghyun’s hands. It’s that simple.</p><p> </p><p>Ever since they met each other back in middle school, he was amazed of how much bigger they are. He would catch himself staring at them at the most random times and even try to compare them. He gets the chance when Seunghyun grabs his hands between his own in a gesture to warm them that Jiyong realises that his own hands look so much smaller compared to Seunghyun’s and it makes his cheek flush a little but he doesn’t pull back. It feels nice, holding hands like this <em>(and this may be the time Jiyong started to develop a tiny crush on the other boy)</em>.</p><p> </p><p>One time, as they are sitting on the front porch of Jiyong’s house, Seunghyun couldn’t hold back any more and just asked into the blue.</p><p>“What’s it with you always looking at my hands?”</p><p>Jiyong can hear the insecurity swinging in his friend’s voice and he bites his lower lip. Did he make him uncomfortable? That was never his intention.</p><p>“They are nice,” Jiyong mumbles with a shrug, small smile playing on his lips while he casts a side glance to the bigger boy. Seunghyun’s gaze is plastered down as he’s slowly turning his hands around, as if to study them, trying to figure out just why Jiyong likes them so much.</p><p>“You think so? They are just hands.”</p><p>Jiyong giggles and pokes his side before jumping up, sparkle in his eyes.</p><p>“Just take the compliment, Seunghyunnie-hyung,” he laughs and takes in the smile slowly flickering over his friend’s features.</p><p>They keep in touch after Jiyong moves neighbourhoods but with the ever-growing pressure containing of managing high school and making a name of himself in YG, they eventually grow apart.</p><p> </p><p>It’s only when Jiyong meets Seunghyun again at an underground rap battle, old feelings bloom once more and he asks Seunghyun to join YG.</p><p>With BIGBANG being formed, Jiyong is happy to be reunited with his friend who changed a lot in the past few years. He remembers taking in his new appearance and the insecurities shining in Seunghyun’s eyes, but Jiyong only took his hands and gave him the most genuine smile. With his thumb stroking over the back of his hand, Jiyong felt a little taken back into time again.</p><p>From this point on, Jiyong monitored every little touch he had with his hyung. Starting from him grabbing his arm whenever he lost himself in a fit of laughter or the almost ghost touch at the small of his back for no reason at all. The uncertainty combined with mixed signals eventually got to Jiyong and made him more frustrated than he intended to be. The other members seemed to notice as well because their leader was even grumpier than usual.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong,” Jiyong says to Youngbae as his best friend tries to dig deeper into the problem that’s been weighing down the whole band lately.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jiyong hates Seunghyun’s hands at this point. They are distracting, confusing and still something Jiyong can’t help but stare at. It’s that complicated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s only after they both confess their feelings to each other that the atmosphere within the band starts to lift again and Jiyong stops being grumpy. Because now those hands are <em>his</em>.</p><p>The first time Seunghyun wraps his fingers around his face and pulls him in for a soft kiss, Jiyong almost screams with joy. The way his hands hold him close so he couldn’t escape and soon enough travelling down a little lower, is everything Jiyong ever wanted to feel. And finally experiencing it first-hand is even better.</p><p>The longer they date, Jiyong’s fascination for Seunghyun’s hand just blends in with his daily thoughts. A simple touch would still hold a lot of meaning, but Jiyong wouldn’t internally freak out any longer.</p><p> </p><p>Filming the ‘Secret Garden Parody’ and then watching the final cut makes him realise once again that his hyung’s hands just fit perfectly to his. It’s the scene where he grabs onto his hand in the dance practice room and he almost chokes as he sees the difference, as if he’s a bystander. Trying to keep a poker face in front of the others, he hides his smile behind his hand and glances to Seunghyun’s whose gaze is also on the screen, little smile tugging at the corner of his lips. The feeling of his hand being held is burned into Jiyong’s mind and his left hand tingles a little at the memory of a touch so familiar and natural.</p><p> </p><p>The time Jiyong gets a call informing him that Seunghyun is in hospital because there was an accident on set, he is an anxious mess. Pacing up and down in his living room, he waits for his boyfriend to call him, his every fibre screaming to drive into hospital but he knows he can’t. Once his phone finally rings after painful hours, he’s already in bed, snuggled beneath the covers with his phone pressed to his ear.</p><p>“Hyung?” he whispers and exhales when he hears Seunghyun’s soothing voice, no sign of agony or whatsoever.</p><p>“I’m fine, really.”</p><p>“Bullshit, you’re in hospital, your manager called me but wouldn’t tell me what happened?” Worry is lacing his tone. His boyfriend seems so calm.</p><p>A heavy sigh from the other side makes him a little more anxious.</p><p>“We were filming a fighting scene and I cut myself on the glass. It’s nothing big really, just needed a few stitches,” Seunghyun explains but for Jiyong that’s not something<em> minor</em>.</p><p>“Stitches? Where?”</p><p>“My right hand.”</p><p>A short silence settles between them with Jiyong’s thoughts spinning. He hurt his wonderful hand, the one that ran their fingers through his hair so many times, held his own more often than what he can think of. A feeling of sadness pools in his stomach.</p><p>“I’m sorry, hyung. I hope you recover fast,” he mumbles, voice tiny and thin. Seunghyun chuckles and exhales quietly.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me, Jiyongie. I will in no time.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got a what now?”</p><p>Seunghyun stares at Jiyong in pure disbelief while looking down at his left hand that is resting on his thigh. Jiyong follows his gaze and hangs his head, he thought his hyung would show a different reaction.</p><p>“A tattoo. For you,” he whispers and pulls his hand away slowly, suddenly feeling so utterly dumb and stupid, what was he thinking? Getting a tattoo for the man he loves is one thing, but suddenly he questions if Seunghyun would’ve wanted him to get it in the first place. They could break up for all he knows and Jiyong would be forever reminded of him and-</p><p>A soft hand reaches for his own and pulls it back, intertwining their fingers gently. He looks up into his boyfriend’s face and spots a warm smile grazing his lips.</p><p>“You know this can turn out to be the most stupid idea you've ever had, right?”</p><p>Jiyong nods and is about to say something but Seunghyun beats him to it.</p><p>“Nonetheless, the gesture is very sweet,” he finishes and brushes his thumb over the already healed tattoo. Right there on his left hand, in black ink, sits a smiling face emoji, at the exact same spot of the scar will forever remain on Seunghyun’s right hand.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think will happen to your hands during military?” Jiyong mumbles one night after they just come back down from their highs, resting in each other’s embrace. Seunghyun’s right arm is wrapped over his shoulder, his hand dangling in the air and Jiyong couldn’t help but catch it between his own, now playing with his fingers.</p><p>Seunghyun chuckles and tilts his head a bit so his cheek is resting on the crown of Jiyong’s orange mop of hair.</p><p>“I don’t know? They will probably be rougher, I will use them every day for different kind of work instead of what they’re used to now after all,” he mumbles and curls his fingers around Jiyong’s.</p><p>Huffing out a sigh, Jiyong rolls a little to his right so he can look at his boyfriend’s hand in a more comfortable way. The scar has healed nicely and faded a little over the years but is still there so he aligns his own left hand with the tattoo and just...looks.</p><p>“Hmm right now they are used to touching more softer surfaces,” Jiyong says, grin tugging at his lips. Seunghyun laughs and presses a kiss to his neck and pulls him onto his chest again so their hands lay on his chest, still intertwined. The taller man raises them a bit and blows a kiss against their fingers, making Jiyong’s heart flutter with love and warmth.</p><p>“I’ll miss touching you,” he mumbles and Jiyong’s heart aches painfully now. Their upcoming enlistments are always a tough topic to talk about, why did he bring it up again.</p><p>“Maybe I should burn it into my memory some more, just in case.”</p><p>Seunghyun loosens the hold of their fingers and pulls his arm back before he sits up and glides down the sheets. Jiyong watches with tired eyes as his boyfriend’s hands come to a halt on his hips, thumbs digging in his hipbone to circle them into his soft skin. A relaxed sigh makes its way through Jiyong’s slightly parted lips and he closes his eyes, simply enjoying the touch of the other man.</p><p>His hands move up, travelling over his sides to his arms and all the way down again to his hands. Taking each hand, he gently dibs his fingers into them before he wanders over his wrists and lower arms. He traces every tattoo until he reaches his shoulder, fingers gliding into his neck to gently massage it.</p><p>A soft moan escapes Jiyong’s throat, enjoying the soft ministrations he’s receiving. His eyes reopen when he feels the hand moving up over his cheek, stroking it softly before moving to his lips. Fingertips glide over his bottom lip and Jiyong opens his mouth just a little so his thumb can slip in. Sucking at it gently, Jiyong never breaks eye contact with his lover who is barely a few inches away from his face.</p><p>“You’re driving me crazy doing this,” Seunghyun murmurs, his index and middle finger now replacing his thumb. Jiyong hums around them, lapping against the salty skin, eliciting a low groan from the other man that makes his skin tingle with satisfaction, that<em> he’s </em>the done drawing sounds of pleasure from him.</p><p>Raising his own hands, Jiyong’s fingers wrap around Seunghyun’s warmer, bigger one. Worshipping his fingers is something he hasn’t done in a while but he remembers his boyfriend loving it, absolutely going<em> crazy</em> over it so he decides tonight is the right time to show his love to the one body part Jiyong has always had a strong affection towards.</p><p>He digs his fingers into the soft flesh of his palm, pressing into the one point he knows makes Seunghyun relax instantly and seeing his eyes flutter shut, he knows he got it. The surge of showing Seunghyun just how much he adores his hands overcomes Jiyong at the sight so he sucks his fingers harder into his mouth, exhaling a content sigh while he does. He isn’t exactly sure what Seunghyun’s plan is, if this is leading to another round of sweet love making, of pure fucking or just touching, feeling each other. He’s honestly fine with either option.</p><p>The rapper’s eyes open again after some time and gently withdraws his fingers out of the warm cave that is Jiyong’s mouth. Releasing them with an audible plop, he gives his boyfriend an innocent smile, earning an amused chuckle in return.</p><p>“Tease,” the other man says, adoration and amusement swinging in his voice as he dips down to capture Jiyong’s lips in a soft kiss. His wet fingers glide down over his chest, lingering against his nipples shortly before they continue their journey all the way down to his thighs. The kiss is lazy, mouths moving against each other until they open up and their tongues entangle in a game of dominance which none of them wins.</p><p>Seunghyun’s hands rest over his tattoos, his thumb tracing the inked letters by memory now. Jiyong still remembers his reaction when he first got it, how his mouth fell open and once they were fully healed, he put his mouth on them. Tonight, it’s his fingers that are kneading the soft flesh. His hands always feel so big when they wrap around his thighs, stroking and lingering, taking in every inch they can reach.</p><p>“Hyung,” Jiyong moans into the kiss, he’s already half hard again just from the touching alone and Seunghyun smiles while sitting up. He looks down to where his hands rest and spreads his hands widely over his thighs, gripping them to pull Jiyong closer. Jiyong’s legs glide over Seunghyun’s as their crotches meet and he moans softly.</p><p>“Those are probably my favourite tattoos of yours,” Seunghyun starts as his hands travel up to his hipbones, his touch light like a feather. “And the one on your hand. For obvious reasons.”</p><p>“Even though you said it could be the most stupid idea I’ve ever had?” Jiyong asks, teasing smile on his lips and laughter swinging in his voice. Seunghyun shakes his head, the corners of his lips twitching upwards as well as he squeezes his waist, wrapping his hands around it. They look enormous like this, tan skin against creamy skin and Jiyong moans at the sight.</p><p>“Even though I said it could be the most stupid idea you’ve ever had,” he confirms, smile never leaving his lips. He pats his buttock twice, dirty look on his face when Jiyong yelps at the sensation reminding him of their previous activities, shooting through his back all the way up.</p><p>“Get on your stomach for me,” Seunghyun says gently while getting up from the bed. Jiyong looks at him with curious eyes but does as he’s been told, rolling around and nestling his face in the large pillow. His arms glide below the cool fabric as he turns his head, watching his boyfriend’s search for something in the closet in his full naked glory. He returns with a bottle but before he can make out what it is, Seunghyun already slides back onto the sheets and crawls over his legs.</p><p>“Close your eyes and enjoy.”</p><p>Jiyong’s eyes fall shut and at first, he doesn’t feel anything but then something cool and liquidly drops on his back and shoulders before large hands dig into his soft skin once more. Starting from his shoulders, skilled fingers loosen every tiny knot sitting deep in his aching muscles. They’ve been working non-stop ever since they announced their album, filming the music video to their sub-unit track just last week.</p><p>But with the slow massage he’s receiving, he can feel the stress falling from his shoulders, making room for a feeling of inner peace and calmness. Seunghyun knows which parts of his back he has to dig his fingers into a little harder to make him yelp and sometimes he thinks he’s doing it on purpose.</p><p>Storing away every little touch is the main goal for tonight, to dive into pleasure coming from fingertips travelling over his skin, tracing his ‘get’ tattoo sitting right in the middle of his back and eventually moving lower to his ass. Pouring some more oil onto his behind, Jiyong feels Seunghyun’s hand engulf his cheeks, squeezing them firmly, pushing them together in a rotating motion that has Jiyong wiggling.</p><p>It’s no surprise when a sneaky thumb glide between his crack, rubbing over his still puckered hole and finally pushing in, just a little bit at first. Jiyong’s breath hitches at the feeling, he’s still a little sensitive and usually he would hit his lover for doing this, but tonight is different.</p><p>The feeling of discomfort is replaced with one of pleasure, rolling over him in little waves. The finger sinks in deeper, a simple motion with no further probing or thrusting, just resting there. Seunghyun’s other hand continues the massage while ragged sighs cutting the silence that has settled around them.</p><p>Clearing his mind, Jiyong focuses all his senses on the other man and his actions, memorizes every twist of his fingers, every squeeze to his cheeks because he knows that there will come a period of time where he won’t be able to have this.</p><p>Burying his face further into the pillow, he bends his one leg a little to lay more comfortable, a muffled moan escaping his lips as another finger replaces the thumb to glide in even deeper but again, only resting, not moving.</p><p>The free hand has gone back to roaming his body, gliding up his sides over the tattoo resting against his ribcage, curious fingers walking back down over his shoulder blades and lower back. He feels it on the back of his thigh then, thumb stroking over the inside of it in slow strokes and Jiyong’s whole body starts to shake.</p><p>He knows he will come again from this, the pleasure those hands can bring is too big. Especially when a second finger is added, breaching his already abused rim slowly, stopping barely inches away from his prostate and Jiyong almost pushes back on them. His body tingles with anticipation of the upcoming orgasm that’s coiling inside the pitch of his stomach. His still only half card erection is squeezes in between his lower stomach and the sheets but he has no urge to touch it.</p><p>He will come from the touch alone.</p><p>Another squeeze of his upper thigh and Jiyong is gone, a weary moan is the only sound leaving Jiyong’s throat as his whole body shakes with the intensity of the dry orgasm that is rocking through him.</p><p>Sinking a little further into the sheets, all spend and content, he faintly registers the fingers leaving his body and how he’s being rolled onto his back again. Only when he feels the scratch of fabric against his legs, he looks down to see his boyfriend pulling his boxershorts up before he pulls the blanket all the way up.</p><p>“You will definitely remember this,” he slurs, as if drunken. Matter of fact, he<em> is </em>kind of drunk – his mind still a little clouded.</p><p>Seunghyun chuckles and presses a kiss to his forehead, his hand cupping his cheek to hold him in place to drop another soft kiss on his lips. The pace is slow, setting the motion for the rest of their night. Jiyong drops an arm over the rapper’s waist and inhales his scent deeply, exhaling quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Jiyong truly loves Seunghyun’s hands. And he knows he won’t ever get tired of feeling them on his skin. It’s that simple.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>